A white bunny
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki find out that she's got sweetness in her heart when she help a little bunny that's hurt.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Rikki, Emma and Cleo are adults in this story.**

* * *

**A white bunny**

**Rikki Bennet is walking down the street. She's on the way to work. Her car broke down yesterday, so Rikki gotta walk.**

"Fuck! It's crap to be without a car..." says Rikki to herself.

Suddenly she sees a little white bunny on the sidewalk. It seem to be hurt. Rikki may act all hardcore and badass, but even she can't just walk away and leave the cute little bunny to die.

"How're you doin'...? Com here lil' one!" says Rikki as she pick up the bunny.

Rikki sees that the bunny is hurt bad.

"Oh no, you're in really bad shape..." says Rikki to the bunny.

Rikki decide to take the bunny to the vet even if it means she'll be late for work.

"Fuck!" says Rikki as she get to the vet-clinic and find a sign on the door that says: "We're closed, please return on June 15"

"Shit, that's about two weeks away!" says Rikki in an angry tone.

Rikki holds the bunny with one arm as she reach down into her handbag and pull out her cell phone. She dial her boss's number.

"Reg Carver, speakin'..."

"Sir, it's Rikki. I'm sick so I won't be able to work today."

"Rikki, we would need you today, but I'm not gonna force a sick lady to work. We don't want to make everyone else who's workin' here sick too, do we?"

"No, sir! So I get the day off...?"

"Yes, mrs Bennet. I'll se ya tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir! Bye!"

Rikki walk back home with the little white bunny in her arms.

"Aww, ya poor lil' thing. I'll make sure you get help." says Rikki in a soft voice to the bunny.

When Rikki get home she take the bunny into the bathroom and clean away the blood from the bunny's wound.

"I wonder what did this to ya..." says Rikki to the bunny.

For the first time since she found it, the little bunny look a little more happy.

"Shit, I'm almost like Cleo! I'm talkin' to an animal..." says Rikki. "On the other hand, maybe being a little more like Cleo isn't that lame after all. I mean I could be a little less like a bitch sometimes."

Later that day Emma come over to visit Rikki.

"Such a cute little bunny!" says Emma in a soft voice as she sees the white bunny that run around on the floor in the living room.

"I found it on the sidewalk. It was hurt, but it's feelin' better now I guess..." says Rikki with a smile that she try to hide.

"Wow! Who thought that a strong badass lady like Rikki Bennet would ever have her heart melted by a cute white little bunny as if she was a little girly chick?" says Emma.

"I've gotten softer in my adult years I guess..." says Rikki with a smirk.

"You still got your badass side too, don't you? I can't imagine Rikki wanna give that away completely." says Emma.

"True, Em! I'm not 100% soft. That would never happen." says Rikki.

"Rikki, you're always such a tough chick!" says Emma as she giggle a little.

"That's who I am!" says Rikki.

"Are you gonna keep the bunny? It's so cute." says Emma.

"No. Once the vet-clinic is open I'll take it there so it can get the proper treatment and then I'm gonna try to find the owner." says Rikki.

"You think someone own it...?" says Emma.

"It probably belong to some little 6 year old kid who really miss his or her lil' friend right now." says Rikki.

"You really care about a kid who might cry since she or he miss this little bunny. Not bad for a badass woman." says Emma.

"I may be badass, but I'm not evil." says Rikki.

"No, of course not! You're a good friend, Rikki." says Emma.

"Since I first became friends with you and Cleo I've started to become more and more friendly over the years." says Rikki. "Before I met you guys I was 100% sassy, badass and arrogant. My dad was my only friend."

"And now you have me and Cleo...and Zane, your husband, of course!" says Emma.

"Exactly!" says Rikki.

Rikki pick up the bunny and hug it while speaking to it in a soft voice.

"Awww!" says Emma as she wipe away a pretend happy-tear from her face.

**The End.**


End file.
